When Boredom Strikes
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Ciel calmly informs his butler of a call he had received and the message wasn't something Sebastian had anticipated at all.


The idea came out of the blue while I was typing up another chapter. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it and how it would never happen, but had to write it anyway because it would be amusing to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Sebastian was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Ciel. The demonic butler was unconcerned that potential plotting was going on upstairs that had to do with him. Though Sebastian really should have been ready for anything that Ciel might try to say or do. Except that Sebastian didn't think the boy would be able to come up with anything that could truly bother him.

Too bad Sebastian was wrong for once.

121

Upstairs, Ciel was awake, yet pretending to still be asleep as he thought about what to do that day. Sure, Sebastian would tell him the days schedule, but Ciel had something else in mind. For the past two weeks, Ciel had been trying to catch Sebastian off guard, even if the reason was nothing more than boredom. Ciel had also been curious as to whether it would work or not. There had to be something he hadn't tried yet.

Ciel was going to try again today, since he knew there wasn't much else going on that day. Ciel had it all planned out. His newest idea was sure to get some reaction out of Sebastian. Now all Ciel had to do was wait for the right moment.

A knock sounded on the door, followed by a voice, "Young master, are you awake?" The door opened and Sebastian entered, bringing with him tea and breakfast on a cart. Sebastian crossed the room to open the curtains, seeing Ciel stir out of the corner of his eyes. Sebastian went back over to the cart and busied himself with pouring a cup of tea as he waited for Ciel to sit up. Sebastian knew that the boy was awake, and was mildly curious as to why Ciel was pretending to be asleep when he had entered the room. Sebastian handed the tea over to Ciel, who had just sat up.

Ciel, with a yawn, accepted the tea being offered.

Sebastian turned his attention to the cart again, hiding a smile. Ciel was up to something, and Sebastian had yet to figure out what it was. Sebastian decided to play along, if only because he was interested as to what the other was up to.

121

The morning passed without incident, as did the afternoon, and Sebastian was beginning to wonder if perhaps he had misread Ciel. Maybe he wasn't really up to anything at all. By the evening, dinner had come and gone, and Ciel was pouring over some letters he had received that day before he went to bed.

Sebastian was standing nearby, waiting for Ciel to finish up. He was still silently wondering to himself why he had thought that Ciel was up to something in the first place.

Ciel, meanwhile, was preparing to spring he idea then and there, regardless of how Sebastian might react. It was the only thing he could think of that might catch Sebastian off guard. Ciel stared down at another letter as he spoke up casually, "Oh, I almost forgot. When you were out in the garden today, I received a call." Ciel glanced up from the letter, seeing that Sebastian had turned his attention to him.

Sebastian regarded Ciel silently for a moment before speaking, "And who would that be, sir?" Hopefully not a last minute guest for the next day, he already had his hands full...

Ciel resisted the urge to smile. He had Sebastian where he wanted him. With a neutral expression, Ciel responded, "William called. He wanted to know how the hell a demon like yourself could get Grell, a male, pregnant." Ciel watched Sebastian's reaction with great satisfaction.

Sebastian had frozen, expression going from mildly curious to one of horror and disgust, "What was that?" He must not have heard right.

"You heard me."

Sebastian started to pace around the room, unaware for the moment that Ciel was watching him with faint amusement on his face. Sebastian muttered furiously to himself, "That isn't even possible. Besides, I've never done anything like that with that reaper. Never." Still muttering darkly to himself the impossibility of the claim, Sebastian suddenly halted at the sound of a smothered cough. It had suspiciously sounded like a laugh...

Sebastian calmed himself, now wearing a faint smile. He should have known. No wonder the claim had been so unexpected. Sebastian turned and approached the desk, where Ciel sat watching him with a careful expression. Smiling pleasantly as he observed the boy before him, Sebastian tilted his head to one side, "Young master, may I inquire as to why you said that?"

Ciel pushed his chair back discreetly as he responded, "I was bored and wanted to see if it were possible to catch you off guard."

Sebastian blinked, smile still in place, though he was a tiny bit surprised at the response. Ciel had been up to something after all. Sebastian supposed, when he thought about the past two weeks, that it had seemed as though Ciel were trying to get a rise out of him. Sebastian offered a teasing little smile, "Well then, young master...If you are so bored, then I will have to remedy that, won't I? I will see to it that the schedule is adequately filled so that you are not so bored." Smiling at the look of disbelief on Ciel's features, Sebastian turned and left the room, "I'll go get the bath ready, young master."

Ciel stared at the now closed door, dearly wishing to spite Sebastian in some way right now, for turning the tables on him in this little game. Maybe something that would inconvenience Sebastian...

Spite. Spite.

Ciel shook his head and stood up with a sigh, heading for the door. He supposed that it was worth the payback to see Sebastian be flustered, if only for a few seconds of confusion. Ciel headed for the door and opened it. He'd have to wait until another time to get back at Sebastian. It wasn't like anything was going to happen tonight that would...

Ciel paused outside his door, seeing Grell sneaking toward the bathroom with a determined look on his face. This was an interesting development. Maybe spiting Sebastian in his mind had worked after all. Ciel watched interestedly as Grell suddenly threw himself into the other room with his arms outstretched, "Sebas-chan~!" Ciel heard what sounded like a surprised gasp, followed by a thump. It seemed as though Grell had managed to surprise Sebastian enough to knock him over onto the ground.

Ciel leaned against the doorway as he watched Grell fly backward out of the bathroom, followed soon after by an annoyed demon. Sebastian threw an irked expression in Ciel's general direction when Grell latched himself around his legs, as though wondering what he had done to deserve this.

Ciel merely smirked as he watched Sebastian try to detach a clinging Grell from his legs. Sebastian managed to send the shinigami down the hall after a few minutes. Ciel decided to turn the tables on the other once again as he spoke, "Sebastian. So long as you don't fill my schedule too full, you may take Grell of the premises."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes for a moment before a smile appeared. He bowed as he caught Grell mid jump, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel watched Sebastian get out of view with the protesting Grell before going toward the bathroom, feeling pleased that he had managed to outwit Sebastian for once. Ciel held back his surprise when Sebastian was suddenly standing in front of the door to the bathroom, smile in place, "I've taken care of the reaper. He shouldn't be back anytime soon."

Ciel walked past Sebastian, eying him warily as though he expected the demon to say something else.

Sebastian smiled a pleasant smile when Ciel looked over his shoulder at him. Sebastian's smile then turned teasing again, "You should get rest tonight, sir. Tomorrow will be very busy indeed."

"What? I thought I told you to not fill it too much."

"It wasn't an order."

"...Dammit." Ciel grumbled to himself. He really needed to be more specific when dealing with Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked in amusement, "Any other attempts at surprise or are we finished for the night?"

Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian for a moment. Then, with a tiny smile of his own, Ciel flipped the eye patch off his right eye and spoke, "Sebastian, I order you to...!" Ciel let out a little squeak as Sebastian had cut him off by covering his mouth with a hand.

Before Ciel could retaliate, Sebastian spoke smoothly, "...remove any unnecessary appointments from tomorrow's agenda." Sebastian relinquished his hold over Ciel's mouth and backed away. A towel caught Sebastian in the face, causing him to sigh and speak in a muffled tone, "The young master is being very trying tonight. How unfortunate."

Ciel muttered something about how he should be less annoying.

Sebastian peeked out from beneath the towel with a playful smile that caused Ciel to back up a few steps.

"...And I order you to not do act upon something without asking me first."

Sebastian invaded Ciel's personal space with an amused expression.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

I wanted to write at least one story that involved Ciel and Sebastian as main characters. I tired to keep them IC as much as possible. You can interpret the ending however you like, though my interpretation was that Sebastian was going to fill the schedule anyway and was just making Ciel flustered.


End file.
